


First Impressions

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Boromir encounters his first Elf.  For the HASA New Member and Les Mots Justes challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Snatches of laughter and song drifted from the trees as Boromir trudged through the glade. At last a fair form stepped from the morning shadows, slim and tall, dark of hair, his eyes bright and laughing.

Boromir scowled. Long journey had wearied weak hope, and what little remained him was being drowned by these foolish - if tantalizingly knowledgeable - ditties. Was this all that remained of the fabled wisdom of the Eldar? A fool’s errand indeed.

But the Elf looked not dismayed by his scowl, and the gently mocking rhymes went on unheedingly.

"Come," he bid. "The Council of Elrond awaits."  



End file.
